


Midnight Driving (With You)

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Midnight driving, they had tteokbokki as midnight snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: Chaewon just got her driving license and Minjoo wouldn't stop bugging her about driving her around in the city.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Midnight Driving (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> "Yah Kim Minjoo, quick get out from your house, I have a surprise for you."

"Unnie, let's go take a drive around the city please–"

Chaewon sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. 

With Minjoo having her end-of-term exams soon, Chaewon, who's a freshman in college with outstanding results for her CSAT, was tutoring Minjoo with her studies, being the supportive and helpful girlfriend she is.

And that was not the reason why Chaewon wasn't able to drive Minjoo around the city – on the contrary, it was because of Chaewon herself.

Well, to be fair, not because of Chaewon but because of Chae's parents.

Chaewon decided to pause her tutoring for a little while to talk to Minjoo, and for them to have a rest as well.

"Minjoo, I've explained that my parents –"

Chaewon started, but Minjoo gave a soft chuckle and continued to what Chaewon had explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Your parents wanted to be sure that you're capable of driving safely alone, without their accompaniment before you can drive someone else around. Yes, I'm aware of that, unnie."

"Then why do you keep asking me about it?" Chaewon pouted a little as she fished her purse out from her backpack and took a look on her driving license.

"Because you drive me crazy~" Accompanied with a wink, Minjoo replied playfully to her girlfriend, earning a soft smack on her arm.

"Yah! Kim Minjoo, stop being cheesy," Playfully glaring at the younger Kim, Chaewon sighed a little before sliding her driving license into her purse and left her purse in her backpack.

She's licensed to drive, so why can't she? 

Chaewon blames her overprotective parents.

But – she was slowly having a plan in mind, with a victorious smirk that made Minjoo confused while revising with Chaewon.

______

It was another two weeks before something unusual happened.

The two weeks went past with Minjoo having her end-of-term exams, and Chaewon with her assignments in college. Still, they managed to get some time off with a short meet up at the either Kim's house to have a little break from the tight schedule.

This day was a Friday, with Minjoo free of any exams, and was now wrapping herself in a blanket, sitting on her bed with her back resting on the headboard, watching a drama comfortably.

Her last paper was Physics, and she thought she thought she would've been confused with the equations if it hadn't been Hyewon and Chaewon's help, she would have got lost in the equations and calculations. Did she mentioned the theories were confusing too?

("Minjoo, that wasn't the correct equation to use in this calculation..." Hyewon sighed a little, writing down another equation on the paper she was using and pointed out why the equation was suitable for the question.

"Minjoo-yah, you're confused with the theories here again..." Chaewon proceeded in explaining the theories in an easier and understandable way to which Minjoo was really grateful for her help.)

Just when she finished yet another episode of the drama, her phone buzzed beside her laptop, the screen brightened up with two incoming messages.

_Chaewon unnie <3_

_– Yah Kim Minjoo_

_– Quick get out from your house, I have a surprise for you ;)_

Minjoo was confused for a few seconds before she got up from her bed, peeking through the curtain from the window and saw a silver car waiting for her outside her house.

Wait, isn't that Eunbi unnie's car? 

With a thought forming inside Minjoo's brain, an excitement pumped through her heart as something made sense.

Chaewon was going to drive her around.

Minjoo grabbed a hoodie hanging on the back of her chair, silently darting past Hyewon's and her parent's rooms as she went down the stairs and tried not to fumble with her keys before successfully going out without anyone noticing.

(It was half past twelve in the morning, Minjoo didn't want her parents to get worried and although she should've told them she was going out with Chaewon, she didn't think her parents would allow her to.

Although, Hyewon _did_ notice Minjoo for going out this late.

After looking outside her window and seeing Minjoo getting into the silver car that looked suspiciously like the one Eunbi owned, a little playful smirk was on Hyewon's face as she took her headphone down from her head and hanging it around her neck, pausing her game.

Her hands reached to her phone as she dialled Eunbi's phone number.

"Eunbi unnie, you might wanna check your garage, and Chaewon's room.")

"What took you so long?"

Chaewon's tone was a little annoyed, but Minjoo knew the older was just joking around as she drove away from her house slowly, into the silent streets.

"I had to come out from my house unnoticed by Hyewon unnie and my parents, did you think it was easy?" Minjoo playfully pushed Chaewon a little, with the older Kim yelping a little and asked her not to push her like that when she was driving.

"I'm trying to keep both of us safe here, and I want to return the car to Eunbi unnie safely, without a scratch," Chaewon gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, which didn't go unnoticed by Minjoo, who was sitting on the shotgun seat, next to Chaewon.

Trying to distract Chaewon from her nervousness, Minjoo asked, "Where are we going?"

Chaewon smiled a little before replying, "Just enjoy having a ride with me and you'll see."

They arrived at a small tteokbokki place just ten minutes away from Minjoo's place, which apparently operates until 2am for anyone who would like to have a midnight tteokbokki.

After ordering a small serving of tteokbokki with the addons that both the Kims prefer from the granny owner of the tteokbokki place, Chaewon asked, "So, how was my driving skills?"

Minjoo hummed with a teasing smile on her face, "You were more stable in driving than I thought. I thought I would've held onto the seatbelt as you drove."

"Yah, do I look like someone reckless in driving?" Chaewon shot Minjoo a glare, but the younger thought Chaewon looked like a cute angwy cub, so Minjoo only giggled as Chaewon tried to look angry.

"I didn't think that you would bring me to a tteokbokki place for some midnight snack," Minjoo commented, "and I was curious as to how you got permission from your parents to allow you to drive me around, and how Eunbi unnie allowed you to drive her car."

Chaewon looked a little embarrassed from the questions Minjoo asked, but she replied nonetheless. "To be honest, my parents aren't at home tonight, and so I didn't actually asked them for a permission. And secondly..."

"Eunbi unnie didn't know that I'm using her car for tonight."

Minjoo looked at Chaewon in horror. "Unnie, you're _so_ going to get an earful from Eunbi unnie when she finds out about this."

" _If_ she finds out," Chaewon answered with a wink.

"Be careful of the incoming hot food!" The granny owner reminded them as she got closer to the couple, placing their tteokbokki in the middle of the small squarish table, and later brought them two bowls and chopsticks and spoons they needed.

"Thank you so much for the food!"

As they thanked for the food, both Chaewon and Minjoo dug in for their midnight snack as they indulged in their favourite tteokbokki.

Chaewon sneaked a glance at Minjoo, who was visibly enjoying the meat slices and melted cheese, accompanied with the rice cakes and spoonful of red pepper soup. A small satisfied smile spreaded across her lips as Chaewon's gaze softened, before finishing up her share of the tteokbokki and only looking at the younger girl eating away.

"...Why are you looking at me like that, unnie?" Minjoo's cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink as she grew conscious of Chaewon's loving stare on her, just as she drank the soup left in her bowl.

"You looked cute," Chaewon stated, and just when Minjoo was about to blush from Chaewon's comment, a mischievous glint flashed in a millisecond in Chaewon's eyes before she continued, "because you were eating clumsily and there was some soup at the corner of your lips."

Upon getting teased by the older, Minjoo was about to whine when Chaewon took a piece of tissue paper from the tissue box provided on the table, reaching across the table to help Minjoo to wipe off the soup droplet.

Gentle fingers dabbed the tissue paper on Minjoo's lips as Chaewon smiled, "There, all nice and pretty again."

"Ah, really..." Minjoo recovered from her short daze as she whined a little to Chaewon who chuckled.

"Do I really have to say you're cute regardless? I thought I've said it countless times," Chaewon teased the younger, once again.

"Oh my god Chae, stop teasing me or else I'll phone Eunbi and tell her you're using her car."

"Who was the one who wouldn't stop bugging me on driving her around?"

As they bickered, Chaewon and Minjoo made sure to pay for their own share of the food after finishing off some warm water which was free of charge.

"Thank you for the food, the tteokbokki was really delicious!" Chaewon said to the owner, saying goodbye to her before they both left the place, "We really love the taste."

The granny chuckled, "You're welcome, and you two are welcomed to visit again next time, you two are really sweet together," her gaze was directed to the intertwined hands of the two Kims as the young couple blushed.

"We will be sure to visit here next time, thank you again!" Minjoo waved the owner goodbye as they left the place, getting into Eunbi's car as she asked Chaewon with a curious glint in her eyes.

"So, where are we going next?"

Chaewon took note of the time which was currently at a quarter past one in the morning, as she started the car engine, "We'll just go around the neighbourhood for a little before I send you back home. It's getting late and I don't want your parents to suddenly realised you're not in your room on this ungodly hour."

Minjoo giggled, "Well, I _am_ still outside for now, so maybe we should have a quick ride and head home?"

"Sounds great, let's go."

With a confident grin at Minjoo, Chaewon drove the car into their neighbourhood, eyes focusing on the road situations in the late night (which wouldn't have much problems, since most people are sleeping at this hour).

Minjoo didn't try to hide her obvious stare on Chaewon as the older girl drove, eyes skimming through the girl's pretty facial features: her eyebrows that seemed to crease a little as Chaewon focused on driving; her chestnut-coloured orbs which looked black in colour as there wasn't much illumination this late at night, reflecting the road conditions; her cute nose that Minjoo had always liked to boop when they cuddle together in bed for their movie nights on their laptop; the not-very-obvious scar right above Chaewon's lips that was barely visible from the lightings from the street lamps; and lastly, Chaewon's lips that was the softest than any sponge cake in the world to Minjoo.

Before she realised, Minjoo snapped a photo of Chaewon's face focusing in driving and kept it in her photo album in her phone.

"You were staring," Chaewon noted, as she pulled the car over, just outside Minjoo's house.

"Mmhmm," Minjoo hummed, locking gaze with Chaewon when her attention was finally not on the road. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Nope," Chaewon reached over to squeeze Minjoo's right hand gently – something she wasn't able, and didn't dare to do while driving, because she didn't trust herself for driving with one hand on the steering wheel and the other in Minjoo's hands.

Talk about driving coolly with one hand and the other hand in your lover's hands in movies and dramas, Chaewon still couldn't relate to that, she was a newbie driver after all.

Although, she was tempted to do it.

As Minjoo visibly shrunk a little in the shotgun seat because of the little disappointment that she couldn't get a kiss for today, Chaewon tilted her head a little and a teasing smile was plastered across her face.

"Then, I'll get into my house..."

Retracting her hand from Chaewon's smaller (by a little, but warmer) hand, Minjoo took off her seatbelt and was going to open her side of the car door before she got pulled into Chaewon's embrace, her face turning just in time to for her lips to meet Chaewon's soft lips.

It was only natural for them both to melt into the chaste, sweet kiss as their breaths mixed together, with Minjoo able to taste Chaewon's strawberry chapstick, and Chaewon tasting Minjoo's peach lip balm.

"There, is it good enough for you, Minjoo-yah?" Chaewon broke away first, easing herself with breathing and looking at Minjoo fondly.

Minjoo smiled softly as she hugged Chaewon tighter, "Like always."

"Have a good night's sleep tonight, Min. Don't forget about our movie date tomorrow evening," Chaewon ruffled Minjoo's long dark brown hair, leaving a peck on the younger's cheeks that made Minjoo smiling at Chaewon, lovesicked.

"I will, and you too, unnie. I love you, Chaewon-ah."

"Love you too, now go back before anyone noticed," Chaewon patted Minjoo's back a few times before telling her to go back. "It's late."

"See you tomorrow~"

Chaewon waved Minjoo goodbye as the younger Kim got out of the car and walking backwards to the door, before nearly stumbling at the raised doorstep which almost made Chaewon had a heart attack. But Minjoo managed not to fall and regained her posture, before gesturing to Chaewon that she's alright.

Chaewon shook her head a little and smiled as she watched Minjoo got into her house safely, "Minjoogatto~"

______

When Minjoo was trying to dart back to her room silently, Hyewon's room door opened and revealed the gamer girl with her wireless headphones on her neck, who made Minjoo jumped away from the door and stared at the older girl in surprise.

"Oh, you're back. Was the date with Chaewon fun?" Hyewon asked, a little playful smirk on her face as she asked with a low voice, careful not to make too much noise to wake up their parents.

"I – what – didn't..." Minjoo tried to deny but upon seeing Hyewon raising an eyebrow at her, she gave up forming an excuse and slumped her shoulders. There went nothing for her effort to go unnoticed. "Chaewon's driving skills were stable, and we went to get some midnight tteokbokki."

"And you didn't bring something back for me?" Hyewon's gaze shifted from Minjoo to the room next to them – their parents.

"I'll get you something tomorrow! Just don't tell mum and dad, please?" Minjoo looked at her sister in pleading eyes. She really didn't want to get an earful from her parents – that would be tiring.

Hyewon chuckled a little for pulling a prank successfully and getting a deal she didn't verbally asked for. "I didn't mention anything about telling them, but if you insisted to bring me food tomorrow, I wouldn't mind."

"Ah, unnie!" Minjoo whined as she realised she was getting teased by her sister.

"Alright, now go to sleep, it's late."

Grateful for being released, Minjoo quickly entered her room with a relieved sigh.

"Yah, Kim Chaewon."

Chaewon halted into a stop abruptly as a stern voice called her from the living room when she was trying to return to her room after parking Eunbi's car in the garage.

Her body froze as Eunbi turned on the lights in the living room, an unreadable look on her face, as Chaewon tried to smile and start, "Oh, hey Eunbi unnie, it's late, why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I could ask you the same question," Eunbi squinted, a "dangerous sister" aura surrounding her, "Where did you drive my car to?"

"Ah, about that..." Chaewon's voice drifted off, eyes not on her older sister anymore. "I uh...drove your car with Minjoo to have a ride without you and our parents' permission...?"

Eunbi sighed. "Chaewonie, that will be the first and the last time you're doing this, okay? It's not safe to drive around this late at night, moreover you didn't tell anyone about it. If it wasn't for Hyewon who noticed it and gave me a call, I wouldn't have..."

Minjoo was right, she really got an earful from Eunbi unnie. 

It was ten minutes later when Eunbi finally stopped ranting at Chaewon and let the younger to have some washup and sleep after that, Chaewon being tired as she plopped onto her bed with her phone screen lighting up with an incoming message.

_Eyes on 12 pretty girls (12)_

_Chaewon's Minguri: [photo attached] Chaewon unnie you looked really cool when driving~ <3_

_Yujinie: omo, did you two went out on a late night date?_

_Ducky Yena: yah, you two are being disgustingly sweet in the group chat??_

_Wonyo: omo what did we do to have to bear you two being all sweet together_

_Minguri's Chaewon: Minjoo...this is our group chat...with 10 other friends we share..._

_Ducky Yena: Minjoogatto~_

_Yujinie: Minjoogatto~_

_Hyewon: Minjoogatto_

_Chaewon's Minguri: Ah...I'm sorry_ ㅠㅠ 

_Eunbi: Kids, go to sleep_

Chaewon facepalmed when Minjoo sent the photo and message into the wrong place, making them getting teased at by their other friends.

_Minguri <3_

She tapped open her favourite contacts and tapped on Minjoo's name to call her – she knew it was really late already, but she knew her girlfriend would be needing a little comfort before sleeping because she got teased by the others.

"Unnie, I'm so sorry to send the message to the wrong place..." Minjoo's apologise came as the line was picked up by her.

Chaewon chuckled, "Why apologise? It's nothing that hasn't happened before. Besides, it was nothing serious. By the way, this can be a payback for how the couples always be tooth-rottingly sweet in the groupchat."

Minjoo giggled softly at Chaewon's response, "Alright."

"Oh, when did you took the picture of me driving? Why hadn't I noticed?"

She heard Minjoo shifting a little on her bed through the phone call, and Chaewon assumed that Minjoo was trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position while talking to her.

"When you were concentrated on driving me back home, you were quite nervous so you didn't notice it."

Chaewon hummed before replying, "Yeah, I was quite nervous just now, being able to drive you around..."

"It was really fun, thank you, unnie," as Minjoo said her appreciation for Chaewon driving her around, Chaewon could imagine how Minjoo was smiling with her Indian dimples showing.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, I got an earful from Eunbi unnie," Chaewon said, a soft smile on her face although she recalled the event she had with Eunbi just now. "Now go to sleep, it's really late. You don't want to fall asleep in the cinema during tomorrow's movie date, do you?"

"I don't, so I'll go to sleep now," Minjoo paused a little, before continuing with her words, "Goodnight Chaewon-ah, I love you."

"I love you, sweet dreams."

They both ended the phone call with sweet whispers and goodbyes, hoping for a sweet dream to come – a sweet dream with each other in it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, I'm back with this one shot for 2kim (while still having my writer's block), which is a miracle that I was able to write this out hhhh It was five months later that I wrote again, so I'm sorry if the writing in this os was rusty. Please leave some comments, I would like to know your thoughts! Also, follow me @ziyiniverse on twitter if you want to, I have a cc account link in my bio :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one shot, thank you for reading!


End file.
